Qui on aime
by FunGay
Summary: C'est dans les moments les plus dure qu'on sais qui on aime


Sa fesais 3jours déjà que je le rechercher, je savais ni ou il était, ni ce qu'on lui fesais subir. Mais je savais une chose c'est que Wo Fat le tenait prisonnier quelque part. Kono et Chin essayèrent de l'occaliser le message envoyer.

_**Flash Back**_

_Nous étions la piste de Wo Fat, un corps était retrouver dans sa chambre d'hôtel qui avais garder 2 jours. Toutes notre équipes étaient sur le coup. Le soir je décider de les laisser renter chez eux pour qu'ils se repose. Je m'était endormie quand mon téléphone c'est mis a vibres et me réveilla._

_Steve : Danny tu as vu l'heure ?_

_Danny : Il a réussie a rentrer chez moi, je l'entend et j'ai oublier mon arme au bureau_

_Steve : Mais de qui parle tu Danny ?_

_Danny : Wo Fat, attend je vais aller voir_

_Steve : Non Danny c'est trop dangereux, tu n'as pas ton arme_

_Danny : C'est toi qui parle de danger ? Je suis flic Steve c'est mon boulot._

_Sur c'est parole il raccrocha. J'enfilai directement un pantalon et un Tee-shirt et me dirigea chez Danny. Heureusement quelque semaine au paravent il m'avait donnait le double de ces clée. J'ouvris la porte et tout était saccager. Je vis un homme recouvert de sang, mon cœur loupa des battements. Je m'avancer vers l'inconnu et fit soulager en sachant que c'était pas Danny, mon Danny. Je foulla dans la maison et aucune trace de Danny. Il l'avais enlever, Fallait que je le rettrouve !_

_**Fin du Fash Back.**_

Donc sa fesais 3jours et aucune trace de Danny quand mon téléphone vibra j'avais reçut un message _'' Sa maison sous sol '' _Donc Kono et Chin essayèrent de localiser le message.

« Steve sa peux être un piége tu y a penser ? » Me dit-il Chin

« Et si Danny y es ? » Lui dit-je agacer. J'avais juste envie c'était de trouver Danny.

« Mes tes sentiments de coter pour une fois et réfléchie, Wo Fat peux joue avec nous comme des pions si il le veux »

« J'irai c'est tout ! Si vous voulez pas me suivre temps pis et si tu a raison c'était un piege et que je meurt.. »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que Chin me coupa « Arrête tu sais très bien qu'on va venir, on est une équipes » me dit-il avec un sourire.

« J'ai trouvais ! Le message vient bien de la maison de Wo Fat » Dit Kono fière d'elle.

« Okay, on y va alors »

On pris tous la route bien évidament de loupa de nombreux feu rouge. On arrivaient enfin a destination, j'ouvris la porte et rentra le premier, On fouilla toute la maison mais rien, aucun signe de Danny.

« Sous sol, il a bien dit sous sol »

« Oui mais il y a pas de sous sol » Me dit-il

« Cherchons encore » Cria Kono

On chercha par tout quand d'un coup des bruit de fer s'entendit en bas on chercha la porte mais introuvable. Au bout d'un moment les nerf monter je sortie de la maison alla chercher quelque chose dans la coffre de ma voiture et pausa la bombe vers la bibliothèque. Il y avais une énorme trous,il alla bien au sous sol. Je couru en bas et la je vis Danny allonger par terre avec des menotte il « tait recouvert de trace de torture, il respirer mais faiblement. Je vis le téléphone part terre aussi écraser avec des trace de chaussure. Kono entra dans le pièce et partie aussi tôt en pleure, tant qu'a Chin il appela l'ambulance.

Sa fesais désormais 4heures que j'attendais dans la salle d'attente. Puis il sortie enfin et je me dirigea dans sa chambre. Il se réveilla doucement et j'ai vu dans son regard toute la peur. Aucun mots ne voulais sortais donc j'avance vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il se recula un peu pour me laisser allonger à coter de lui. Il s'endormit dans mes bras, Danny se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Sa fesais 1 semaine que Danny était sortie de l'hôpital et 1 semaine qu'il m'ignorait, non c'était faux enfaîte sa fesais 1 semaines qu'il ignorait tout le monde, ne parlant seulement de boulot et de rien d'autres. Même avec Rachel, il l'interdisait de parler autre chose que de Grace. Un après-midi j'étais asie sur mon siège dans mon bureau en regardant par la vitre de Danny. Il regarder dans le vide, j'en est us assez de cette situation je décidé donc d'aller droit au but et de lui parler. Je sortie de mon bureau à toute vitesse sous les regardes de mes coéquipiés surpris. Je ferma derrière moi et me trouva face à face avec Danny.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait la toi » me dit-il sur un ton surpris mais énerver.

« Tu vas me dire immédiatement ce qu'il se passer depuis ta sortie d'hôpital » répondis-je calmement.

« Steve s'il te plais, je ne veux pas en parler »

« OH SI TU VA ME LE DIRE ! » lui cia-je

« NE MONTE PAS LE TON AVEC MOI STEVE ! »

Je me calma un 1 second et repris « Tu a changer depuis ton kidnapige ecoute je sais que sa doit étre dure pour toi mais on est la, parle nous »

« TU NE SAIS RIEN DE SE QUE J'AI VENU STEVEN »

Quand mon nom est sortie de sa bouche un énorme frison c'est emparer de moi. Un grand blanc c'est installer entre nous.

« Danny parle moi, je t'en pris » Lui dit-je simplement

« Je ne peux pas Steve » 1 la fin de cette phrase il baissa les yeux.

Je m'approcha de lui et le pris dans les bras il s'écroula en pleure en me disant « Je n'y arrive plus » Je resserra deux fois plus mon emprise sur lui « On ma torturer, électrocuté, martyriser, on a voulu que je parle mais je t'est protégé Steve » Je ne comprenais plus rien, c'était la première fois qui me parler de c'est jours d'emprisonnement. « Il voulait retrouvais ta mère, il voulait que j'avais ou elle se cacher mais j'ai tenu 3 jours, 3 malheureux jours et je ne penser qu'a Grace et toi » Il releva la tête vers moi et nos lèvres se touchèrent presque « Je me suis promis que si je devais mourir se sera avec ton secret et seulement avec ton secret » Finit-il.

Il attrapa ma nuque a rapprocha nos lèvre, ils se touchèrent enfin et pendant un instant j'ai cru que je rêve, tellement de temps que j'attendais sa et voilà aujourd'hui nos deux corps se touchent et nos lèvres aussi. J'entendis des chuchotement provenir de derrière la porte, ont se détacha à contre cœur. Tout nos amis nous sautèrent déçut en criant « ENFIN ! «


End file.
